Yuma Tsukumo
"Time to feel the Flow!" - Yuma Tsukumo Yuma Tsukumo (Voiced by Eli Jay) is a young warrior duelist in the game of Duel Monsters. He is still new to the game and a little inexperienced, however he is improving everytime he uses his legendary Number Cards, with his Ace, Number 39: Utopia. Yuma know Aaron when the two were still in elementary school together, before Aaron moved away. Yuma is shown as a 14 yr. old boy with red eyes, white skin, black hair with red trimmings, wears a red vest with white cotton, elbow pads, a pair of wrist bands, A purple shirt with a light green lightning bolt in the middle, white pants with orangecresent moon shapes on the bottom, along with a pair of black shoes. He uses a red duel disk, & covering his left eye is a duel gazar, which allows him to see the data on his opponent's card information. He is one of the members of The Numbers Club, which their oblective is to uncover the mysteries of The Number Cards, which usually control peoples minds. However, Yuma wears a special pendent called, The Emperor's Key, which keeps him from being controlled, & holds a mysterious being named, Astral. Some of his friends, went with him on adventures in discovering the United Universe, after meeting Aaron, & his team The Miztyk Knights. He also has fallen in love with Tori Meadows, one of his childhood friends, also along is Yuma's other friend Bronk Stone. Together with Astral, & The Miztyk Knights, He travels to find the last of the Numbers to restore Astral's memory, by locating Castle Oblivion. The only thing that Yuma, & his friends, including The Miztyk Knights have in common, is that they all hate Audrey II, mainly due to the fact that he eats people for lunch. Deck Yuma uses a Syllables Deck, also holding inside the Number Cards. Alternate Forms When Yuma, & Astral combine, they become enhanced from the magic of the keyblade, in doing so, they become a new being. in doing this, he becomes Holy Yuma. This form allows him to create ZEXAL Weapons for his number, Utopia. This form is similar to when two monsters become one through XYZ summoning, which is stacking two cards one top of each other, with the black card on top. Holy Yuma is more like a gold saint, serving Athena, as he is the most strongest form until it evolves. However, not everything goes well if Astral or Yuma is attacked by a Heartless while performing this fusion, if hit while fusioning they become Anti-Yuma, which is similar to when Yuma combines with one of his friends for a drive form & is hit by a Heartless, becoming Anit-Sora. Anti-Yuma is like Holy Yuma, except he's more tainted with dark energy instead, fourtionatly, this form doesn't last long. While in this form, he becomes a monster creating dark ZEXAL Weapons, like dark energy blades coming from his hands, as a whirlwind sickle. Anti-Yuma is one of Yuma's more horrific forms known to date until now. When Yuma, & Astral are in a tight spot, followed by their combination, their power evolved into becoming more of a god cloth, thus becoming Emperor Yuma, in this form, he has the power to create a numeron force, a power that allows him to create a new source of power for his friends whenever they're in a lot of trouble. Yuma is a lot more powerful in this form, more powerful than The Supreme King, this form is also known to help locate ancient ruins to help out his friends in solving mysteries when ever possible. His only enemies are the Barian Emperors, which are seven mighty warriors led by Vector. After Yuma defeated Astral's dark side, he decided to take them both down, but Astral takes the hit instead, and as a result, Astral vanishes into the Realms of Darkness, mainly The End of The World, the home to all Heartless. Yuma was devistated when Astral was gone, and felt really sad that he would never see him again. But, hope had arrived in the form of Ansem The Wise, who was at the time, a man called DiZ, he helped him to get into the world of The Heartless, so he can rescue him. When Yuma got there however, he saw Astral being guarded by a being who live there, a creature named Mumm-Ra, he told Yuma that if he wanted to save his friend, he must take down Mumm-Ra in a duel, Yuma accepts the challenge, and defeats him, freeing Astral, and reuniting the two. When Yuma and Astral return to there world, They discover that DiZ was gone, and attacking his home weren't Heartless, but white creatures called Nobodies, and blue negative energy creatures, known as the Unversed, there they faced someone who was given this power, not knowing some other poeple were the masters of these two types of creatures, the being revealed himself as, Grune, once a Thundercat. He also used it to get his way, he'd stop if Yuma beat him in a Duel, and of coarse, Yuma accepts, while near the verge defeat, Yuma and Astral Fused to become the most powerful form, they've been yet, Divine Yuma, the most strongest form yet. In this, form he is able to defeat Grune, and cause the creatures to turn on him, and leave, Grune disappeared soon after. Yuma is known to always wear his pendent to give him good luck, so that way he improve his chances, & feel the flow in a duel. No matter how bad things get, he always tries to fight back, never giving up, not until the very end. Yuma's form show just how far he's gotten in his growth, & dueling skills in Duel Monsters. Yuma mainly uses this form whenever he duels against Lucifer, or any of his allies, such as The Seven Barian Emperors, and Don Thousand. The reason why he does this is because of how Lucifer's powers relay on his allies using dark forces when ever possible. Yuma Tsukumo will do everything he can to end the evil reign of Lucifer, & his kingdom, with The Miztyk Knights to assist him, & also guild him if ever he has a problem. That is what I like to call "Feeling The Flow". Gallery Yumafull.png|Yuma in Action Yuma_lineart.jpg|Yuma's Lineart 640px-Yuma_vs_fender.png 640px-Yuma's_warning_from_the_door.png 640px-ZEXAL_POWER.png 640px-Yuma_vs_katagirl.jpg Yuma_against_Shark.jpg Vsdfase.png Trivia *Yuma will fall in love with Tori, & the two will become a couple. *Yuma may propose to Tori in the future. *Yuma will reunite with Aaron, & join his team going on adventures with him., He'll even hear of a couple amazing Duelists, motivating him to duel the two. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Duelists Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Love Pairings Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Arik's Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies